vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125058-crazy-insane-proposals-to-restore-pvp-prosperity-boost-overall-game-population
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- You raise a good point here. Perhaps an arkship-like tutorial would be ideal to help acclimate rented 50s to their character gradually before unleashing them on the open world would be ideal. I know WoW does something like this with it's boost to 90 service. It would get players properly familiar with their character instead of leaving them lost and confused by so many buttons and whatnot. | |} ---- ---- ---- This especially is a good point. There's a lot of things I simply vendor because they won't sell on the AH/CX which seems to imply a lack of value. However for reasons outside of what I've stated here, I still think a change should be made somehow because I just don't think the restriction is creating positives in the in game economy. From what I'm reading so far, it sounds like effort should be placed in boosting the game's population. | |} ---- ---- It sort of has been. Something I think that gets lost in the forum white noise is that Carbine and NCSoft are beginning to increase the game's population the right way doing the thing we all wanted them to do first. They're fixing the game. A lot of people weren't here to see what the complaints were like and why people left in the first place. Step one in increasing population is to make a game people would want to play. It's especially important in a subscription game, when you hang your hat on your gameplay first and foremost. If the game was F2P, they could probably get away with mediocrity or inconsistency. Not if they're swimming in the same pool as Blizzard and Square. They're up against a company that released a crap game, then completely tore it down and rebuilt it in order to hang in that arena. So before they can crank up the commercial hype machine to 11, they need desperately to make sure their ducks are in a row. Imagine if they REALLY fired up the hype machine, but the PVP server was still cold and dead. And PVP isn't in a state they think they could addict people to. They could have people show up and leave. So they started by fixing their formerly criticized gearing system (which had the kind of RNG you won't see outside Korea) and to introduce a lot more content for PVE oriented grinders. There's enough of that now that hitting 50 will essentially stuff you full of things to do. They've got a new raid in the pipeline and the new boss in a box coming out with Drop 5. PVP had temporary measures introduced, such as removing the barriers keeping people from queueing against each other in PBGs (which is why those fire so frequently at 50). We're getting same-faction BGs here soon. PVP is the one area of the game that still really requires a large systematic overhaul because it was built for a large population and is thus very inflexible. I have a feeling they still need a drop of content to put the game where it needs to be before they do anything more than trying to recapture their former playerbase. Fortunately, that's actually going well since so much of the lapsed playerbase was in that sort of variable-schedule, small group PVE side that didn't like endgame gearing and the enforced medal system on attunement. I think that when we start seeing the PVP population return in similar numbers, NCSoft will hit the gas on the hype to try to get everyone back in the game. For right now, the biggest problem is making sure that when they do hit the gas, PVP is in as decent and polished a state as it could possibly be. I don't think it's there yet or will be there by drop 5. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The GW2 model would be ideal for people who just want to endgame PvP without leveling any characters. All skills are unlocked, you get base gear (GW2 has no PvP stats, so they just give you regular gear, WS would hand out the current blue PvP starter gear) and off you go. This of course would completely eliminate lowbie PvP without some extra bells and whistles, like instead of getting your character bumped to max level, you could choose some predetermined levels, 15, 35, 50 for example. | |} ---- ---- ---- You get to gank lowbies. Isn't that enough? Aside from that what can you do on the PvP server you cannot do on the PvE server? | |} ---- ---- lol the lowbie comment is silly. But the other one is valid. I agree, there needs to be some BIG differences to world pvp on the pvp server. Right now, there is no reason to world pvp at all other than to just be a prick or to get kill achievements(which only give titles so no one cares). There needs to be real motivation to go out into the world and hunt other players. Yes, so this contracts thing is supposed to be just that, maybe? That's good that there will be pvp quests now but how about just some general kill motivation other than questing? Make it hardcore, like you can lose a piece of loot out of your bag and some gold. I know people will QQ over that but hey, its a pvp server. Carebears head back to Entity if it makes you mad. | |} ---- Very important point there!!! I remember how much fun it was for us to level our lowbies in pBG's during beta (until you hit an extreme xp-brickwall at level 30-ish)... This was a HUGE draw for a lot of people and Carbine should really try as hard as possible to revitalize that part of the game!!! This should really be done, since DS also was changed to 20-man... No reason to keep Warplots at 40, since it's already harder to get that many people willing to partake in a Warplot that also has to be somewhat prepped... Any number between 20-25 players per team would be fine with me! VERY IMPORTANT POINT (which is heavily intertwined with point #1)!!! I said this in some other threads already: The game - imo - should be free till level 25 (or 29, if you take the pBG bracket into account)! Why 25/29 you may ask? Easy: At 25 new players would experience the first real "game-changer" for their class (t4 skill). This is such an important point in the game and it would probably only have positive influence on a decision to keep playing W*. Since a lot of the games main-sells actually only starts at level 50, it isn't that big a deal to turn those first 25/29 levels into an unlimited, free trail... Nice idea, although I think it would be better, if this would be realized as some kind of instanced "training hall", in which you can "play-test" level 50 characters against mobs. Maybe link the Caretaker to it and let people fight holograms.... But yea, since the game isn't THAT alt-friendly, this might help some people to make a final decision about which class to main, if they are still undecided during lower levels... | |} ---- LOL that's the way it was meant, well, half way. But... I'm glad to see you can be just as silly. The contracts idea is a good one. You'd have to prevent kill trading, because if PvP has shown us one thing, it's that people will be... creative. I'm not sure why this would only work on the PvP server, though, right? How about you hunt only player from the other side who also have taken up contracts? On the PvE server, taking up a PvP contract could auto-flag you. That would be an opt-in, and then attach whatever you heart desires, "lose a piece of loot out of your bag and some gold.", full loot, or better yet perma-death, because we don't want carebears here. | |} ---- ---- Thanks, and you bring up a very solid point. As I'm not a dev, I can't say what kind of resource investment any of my or others' suggestions would take. All we can do is players is offer our ideas and problems, and it's up to the devs to see what they can do about it while also taking care of the game and make sure that everything is moving forward as needed. As someone else stated, it may already be too late. I would only hope that it isn't, but in my mind the very first thing that ought be done (PvP wise of course) is to first repopulate the PvP game somehow. I can see how a business model change might do the game a lot of good particularly in that department, but honestly I'm not well versed in such things so it's not my place to offer suggestions. An infusion of more PvPers at all levels I would think would be the first step, before they then move on to improving arenas and warplots to eventually actually be played. I just hope it can recover. The game is good in so many ways and I'm under the belief that despite a lot of failure, if the game at its core has sound mechanics and is fun, even people in the past who've been frustrated with the game won't be able to shake it off completely and will give the game another look down the road. From my own experience I'm seeing quite a few people return. There's reason for optimism, but it's up to us to speak out about issues and the devs to respond and iterate on their designs to improve what we have. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- the 15 v 15 BG idea was the stupidiest thing I think they could have done adding another map in without a rotation. It further breaks the matchmaking process. Making the game single pool matchmaking however will be better no matter how big the population is. It's something they really really need to work towards. | |} ---- We had a discussion about this during the same faction battleground testing earlier this week. Apparently the engineering time investment is so high that it isn't likely to happen. We were told this months ago and told it again. Seems games almost a decade old have the capability, but doesn't look like it will happen anytime soon in wildstar. I think maybe if for just one drop the engineering time wasn't spent on completely overhauling pve gear, creating a new raid, creating a new boss in a box, creating a new set of shiphands, creating a new dungeon, creating a new zone, revamping an already created instance from 40 man to 20 man. MAYBE JUST MAYBE these types of things would happen in a timely manner. I think to put it more properly carbine you should state "There isn't enough leftover engineering time for large pvp changes/implementations" | |} ---- Yeah and I call complete bullshit on that. It NEEDS to happen. It doesn't matter how hard it is, it NEEDS to happen. | |} ---- ---- ----